


Injured

by MomoMoon115



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Graphic Description, Hurt, Injured! James, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: Winn gets an urgent call from James. He really needs to leave.





	Injured

“You cannot just pick and choose where you want to be, Winn!” Alex yelled as Winn gathered his things from around his desk. 

“I need to go.” Winn said simply as he picked up his jacket and pulled it on. 

“Winn, you have a job. You were hired for your expertise and it’s needed at this moment.” Alex crossed her arms. 

“Well, right now, I need to be somewhere else, Alex.” 

“Agent Schott, I expected your to do list to be done ages ago.” 

Winn sighed as J’onn walked into the room. 

“Supergirl is out there on a wild alien goose chase and Agent Schott is too busy to do his job.” Alex motioned to him. 

“Is this true, Winn?” 

“I just need some time. I need to be somewhere.” Winn said. His fingertips were playing with the edges of his jacket sleeve. 

“I hope you know that you’re on our time? You seem to be taking quite some time off. I know we allowed your vigilante antics to keep going. However,  if you’re choosing to be a vigilante over the DEO, then I need to know now.” J’onn said sternly. 

Winn bit his lip. He loved his job at the DEO. He really did. He knew he’d been leaving in the middle of times the crew needed him, but it was to somewhere important. It was for someone important. He just couldn’t leave him hanging. 

“Agent Schott? Your answer?” J’onn pressed. 

Winn shook his head. He grabbed his bag and nearly ran out the door, cell phone clutched tight in his hand. He heard Alex and J’onn’s voices calling out for him, but he kept moving. He hadn’t realized how focused he was until he was thrown back onto the floor. He  groaned, but looked up to find Kara holding her hand out to him. He took it and told her he was fine when she tried to apologize. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? I thought Alex said she was going to get you to locate where the aliens were?” Kara asked, cape waving behind her. 

“I left.” Winn said. He could never lie to Kara. Not really. 

“You left?” Kara gave him a look of disbelief. “As on the DEO or…” 

Winn shrugged. “I had somewhere to be and I just left.” 

“Winn, are you sure you’re okay?” Kara put her hands on his shoulders. “This isn’t like you. You love it here.”

“It wasn’t much of a choice. But please, I need to go.” he said quickly. 

“Where?” 

“I just need to go, Kara!” Winn yelled. 

Kara took a step back. She shook her head and stopped him from going out the doors. “No, something’s wrong.”

Kara looked Winn up and down and noticed he was shaking. It wasn’t cold, so it had to be something else. 

“You’re anxious. Winn, please, just tell me what’s wrong.” 

Winn shook his head. He was breathing hard. “I just need to get where I need to be.” 

Winn tried to sidestep Kara, but she stood in front of him. 

“Winn, really, you don’t look so good.” 

“It’s James, okay!” he finally yelled in frustration. He dropped his bag and hurried to pick it up. 

“James? What happened to James?” 

“I-I don’t know. He just told me something was wrong and it was urgent. He said he needed my help. He didn’t sound very good.” Winn managed through his heavy breathing. 

“Then I’ll come-” 

“No! You said you didn’t want to deal with this.” Winn said. “I can take care of it.” 

Kara held her hands up in surrender. “Okay, just, calm down a bit. Take a breath. I’ll fly you there. It’s faster.” 

Winn stared at her for a long time before he nodded. Kara took a step forward, wrapped her arms around him, and before he know it he was over National City being held by Supergirl. Flying felt...odd, but Winn didn’t have the luxury to dwell on it as Kara landed outside James’ apartment complex. Winn inhaled deeply before he turned to thank her. 

“I’ll cover for you with Alex and J’onn. Just focus on James.” Kara said as she jumped into the air. “And Winn?” 

Winn turned around to face Kara with a worried look. 

“You haven’t told him yet. Have you?” she smiled as she zoomed through the air. 

Winn could feel his cheeks heat up. Of course Kara noticed. He hurried up the stairs instead of taking the elevator. He fumbled with the keys to the apartment door already not liking the scratches on the wood. He opened the door and nearly slammed it shut. He cried out when he bumped his foot on the shield lying in the doorway and turned on the light. Winn’s face paled at the trail of blood leading from the door to Jame’s bedroom. He set down his bag and jogged to the room. He called out for James but there was no answer. He was getting desperate.  

“James! Where are you?” Winn called again. He jumped when he heard a crash coming from the bathroom down the hall and moved quickly. 

He opened the bathroom door to find James on the floor of his bathroom bleeding profusely. 

“James!” Winn yelled in alarm as he moved to his side. He was sure his knees would be bruised after hitting the tile, but ignored the shocking pain as he lifted James. His mask was off, but he was still wearing his armor. Winn tore off the outer pieces to make James lighter as he searched his body for injuries. 

Winn felt blood oozing from James’ side and from a cut on his leg. He had no idea how James was still able to push through the pain to actually get home. He ripped on the top of his suit and winced as the fabric pulled against James’ skin as he pulled it away. He turned the faucet on the sink and left the water running as he rummaged under it for bandages. He washed his hands before he grabbed a clean washcloth, wet it with warm water, and carefully dabbed at the wound to see the damage under all the dried blood. Winn almost gagged at the jagged cut. Winn was sure he’d need stitches. He wrapped a bandage tightly around his torso to stop the bleeding. He moved to James’ leg. He jumped when James cried out as he moved it. 

Winn mumbled desperate apologies as he ripped off the leg cloth of the suit with scissors he’d found in a drawer. The gash wasn’t bad, but it looked like it really did hurt a lot. He moved to wash his hands of the blood from the previous wound. He was shaking as he watched the blood tinge the water red and flow down the drain. He took a deep breath as he looked in the mirror over the sink. He didn’t look very good, but no one would if they just spent an hour treating a wound on their unconscious best friend and crush. He splashed some water on his face and moved on with the leg wound. He washed out the washcloth and dabbed at the leg wound. He wrapped it carefully and was glad that no blood seeped through the bandages. James’ side wound had already tinged the bandages pink, so he wrapped another set around it. 

He didn’t know what to do after that. He couldn’t go to the hospital. He didn’t know how to sanitize and stitch a wound either. He couldn’t ask the DEO either. He was running out of options. James’ was still out cold and thankfully breathing, but how long would he be? He shook his head and treated the minor cuts on James arms and face before he solidified his resolve. 

He picked up his phone. He searched for Alex’s phone number and cursed that he hadn’t washed his hands first because now his screen was smudged in blood. His hands were still shaking but not as much, It was still hard to look for the number though. He’d almost dropped the phone twice in the last thirty seconds. He nearly screamed when he felt a touch on his leg. He looked down to find James’ hand on his thigh and an apologetic look on his face. Winn shook his head. 

“Don’t be sorry. There’s nothing to be sorry about.” he said as he scrolled his phone for Alex’s number in frustration. 

“A-are you okay?” James’ rasped, but gasped in pain. 

“Don’t speak it’ll only hurt you worse.” Winn said.  Winn sighed in relief as he found the number and put the phone to his ear. 

The phone rang loudly in the silence of the room as Winn took James’ hand and squeezed it tightly. The phone continued to ring throughout the room as James squeezed Winn’s hand back in reassurance. Winn didn’t even get a chance to speak when the call picked up. 

“I’m already on my way.” 


End file.
